The Elevator Guy
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: After a party, Spencer Hastings enters the elevator. Same time as Toby Cavanaugh. A simple ride to their dorms turns into a long night stuck in an elevator. How will they occupy their time? First One-Shot!. T for swearing.


**AU. I don't own PLL. **

It was a late night for college student Spencer Hastings. Her friends had surprised her with a visit to Comlumbia, meaning they went out to a party. But as a designated driver she didn't drink.

She was probably the only college kid who didn't drink or party.

Rubbing her eyes, she pressed the elevator button and walked in.

Another man stopped the elevator and walked in. Definitely a college kid, wreeking of booze he wore a Columbia shirt and had the ink under his eyes that people put on for Football season. He had brown hair and the most sparkling blue eyes she had ever seen.

He cracked an awkward smile at her and pressed the elevator button to the same room she did.

It was awkward riding up with him because of the booze. She covered her nose hoping that the ride would be over shortly.

The elevator jerked. He stumbled forward. _Great, he's hammered_. She thought.

The boy looked and breathed "I know what your thinking. I'm not hammered."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm the desingnated driver for my friends. When there's a footbal game they get drunk." He explains.

Spencer turned her head and stumbled when the elevator jerked again. "That's never a good thing."

"Elevators jerk all the time." He told her. "Nothing to worry about."

She breathed. She hated elevators more than anything. They where always so sketchy, you never know when they where just going to...

The elevator jerked hard. Sending Spencer and the boy to fall. He landed on the floor and Spencer landed right into his arms. Spencer's face turned a bright red.

"You alright." He flushes

"Yeah." She breathes, standing up again. The lights flickered, Spencer looked up. "That's never good."

"Yeah. No shit." He agreed

Spencer has taken this elevator way too many times at night to know that it never malefunctions, having it jerk once is expected. But, violently three times you know somethings going to go wrong.

A fourth violent jerk caused Spencer to fall and land on her wrist. She gasped and grit her teeth.

She had just gotten off a cast after she broke a few bones playing a violent game of recreational field hockey. A girl who had been more competetive than herself, smacked her with the hockey stick while the ref wasn't looking.

"You okay?" he asks.

Spencer sat on the ground. "I think I twisted my wrist." She said

He helped her up. "What's even worse..." he looked "I think we're stuck."

"Shit" They both cursed.

**...**

The first thirty minutes they spent trying to get service on their phone. Spencer refused to give up, while her elevator friend gave up in the first five minutes. She fucking hated elevators and any other tight space. And she knew she didn't want to be stuck in an elevator all night with a boy.

He was sitting on the floor. "Can't you give up already."

"Spencer Jill Hastings." She breathed lifting her phone up "Doesn't give up."

He chuckled. "I see that."

"So." She said holding her phone up. "I'm Spencer. You?"

"Toby" he answered "You might want to keep your phone off...save the battery."

Angrily she agreed with him and shut her phone off. Spencer rubbed her wrist. "How's your wrist."

She cracked a small smile. "It's fine." She lied not wanting to worry him.

Spencer sat down. "So. How long will they figure it out that we're stuck in here?"

"Could be this morning. Could be a week from now."

Spencer moaned. The thought of being in a tight space with him for a week caused her head to hurt. Spencer sat down and curled up into a ball.

"Let me guess. You're afraid of tight space?" Toby asked raising an eyebrow, with a hint of annoyance.

"What gave that away."

"Great." He breathed. Spencer shot him a look.

"I'm sorry. If my fears are a problem for you."

"How long before you start hypervenilating?" Toby said "Or making weird sheep sounds?"

"Just going to have to wait and see." Spencer said

**Line Break.**

Spencer fell asleep in the corner while Toby watched her. Checking his phone once in awhile to see what time it was. Right now it was three in the morning. This was going to be a long night, He watched Spencer's brow crease.

His head tilted down. He was exhausted, his head hurt and his muscles where sore. Spencer gasps startled him.

"I had a really bad dream that I was..." She looked around and whimpered "Trapped. In an elevator."She yawned "What time is it."

"2."

"We have a few hours. If our roommates notice that we're gone." she shrugged "What do you want to do."

"I have words with friends on my phone. We could play that."

Spencer smiled "I'd love to play that. But, we need Wifi."

Toby checked his phone. "I have wifi."

"Nice phone."Spencer commented. "What kind?"

"S-G-5"

"Fancy. Mine too." She looked on her phone and smiled "Hey! I have Wifi." She smiled even more. "Maybe I could post an SOS on the campus Facebook account." she said

"Go for it." Toby said.

Spencer started to type. Toby leaned over her shoulder. "Thank God for the internet."She breathed "Now. If we have good campus security, they should be here by morning just in case I'm also putting an SOS on my account hoping my roomate will see it. Ready for me to kick your ass."

Toby smiled. "Not if I kick yours first."

**...**

"Did you ever think we where trapped here for a reason?" Spencer asked starring at her screen. Her eyes started to hurt.

"Are you into that sort of thing?" Toby asked ironically spelling 'Fate'

Spencer pursed her lips. Not finding a word she could use she hit pass. "Not really. But maybe in this case."

"We aren't going to end up making out in the elevator are we?"

Spencer smirked. "No. I'm not like that. Why? Would that be bad?"

"No." Toby said he looks "How's your wrist." Spencer was holding her wrist over her trench coat, playing with her other hand.

"Still sore." Spencer said. Hitting pass again. "This game sucks. Can we do something else."

Toby looked around. "In case you haven't noticed." he said "We're trapped in an elevator, what else are we going to do?"

"We could talk. It's the only thing keeping me from total freak out right now."

"Alright. So, Spence-Where are you from?"

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania. You?"

"New York." Toby shrugs. "Play any sports?"

"In high school, now I just play recreational." She darted her eyes towards her wrist "Until some bitch hit me with a field hockey stick because my team was winning. You."

Toby shook his head. They talked for awhile. Mainly about where they grew up and the kinds of things that they where into.

Finding out that each other where living in the same hall.

"I think I've seen you around before." Spencer said "Weren't you the guy my roommate found naked sleeping in front of our door?"

"No that was my roommate Ezra." Toby chuckles "Caleb and I thought it would be funny if we put him in front of a girls dorm completly naked and drunk."

Spencer laughs a little. "The funnier thing is...I think my roommates dating him now."

"Aria?" Toby asked. "Short. Wears feathered earrings. Into art."

"Yep. That's her." Spencer said. "I think they've been dating for six months now."

"How have we not met before?"

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe our roommates are embarrassed about us."

"Me, I'd see why. I don't see why Aria would be embarrassed by you?"

Spencer blushed and shrugged. "I don't know."

"So. Are you seeing anyone." Toby asked

"No." Spencer said. Blushing a little.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm seeing anyone?"

"Are you." Spencer asked.

"Nope." He said smirking. Popping the 'P'. Kind of hard for her to believe someone attractive as him, wouldn't be in a relationship. Spencer thought.

An awkward silence was followed by "What's your major."

"Education." Spencer said "Yours?"

"Engineering."

"Really?" She asked. "That's impressive."

Toby shrugged. "My father dragged me into it. I hate engineering." Spencer kind of chuckled.

Sounded like something her parents tried to do by trying to convince her to become a lawyer.

"Well. What would you like to do?" Spencer asked.

"Architecture." Toby shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's either what he wants or no college."

"That sucks." Spencer said. Suddenly greatful for her parents. They where hesistant at first but eventually accepted it. "Why does he want you to be an engineer so much?"

"All the men in his family where engineers" Toby breathed looking at the patterns on the wall. "Hey. I just remembered, I swipped a deck of cards from the party." he said checking his coat pocket.

"Why?" She began trying not to smile and luagh "Did you steal cards."

He looked from shuffling the cards. "Oh that's my thing." He said "Wanna play strip poker?"

"Nice try." She said "What about war instead."

"Might keep us distracted longer." He said.

The two sat down and began to play. Asking questions as they went.

"Dogs or cats?" Spencer asked.

"Cats."

"Dogs."

"Have you ever went skinny dipping."

"Yes." Spencer said placing down her card. "Favorite genre of music?"

"Rap." He said.

"Classical."

"Really. Any instrument?"

"I used to play the cello as a kid. Grew out of it." Spencer chuckled "My parents where pissed."

"So. Let me guess you come from a high maintenced rich family don't you."Toby asked

"Yep." Spencer said. The questions went faster, so did the game. Spencer rolled her sore wrist in a circle. "What about you."

"Sort of." Toby said "My dad is rich, but I lived with my mom until she died. Now I live with him"

"Oh." Spencer said "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Toby said "Not your fault? Favorite TV show."

"Don't watch TV."

"Really."

"Bones." Spencer sighed.

"Really? Where you disappointed in the season 9 finale'"

"Very. I hate the Pelant story line."

"Me too." Toby said.

It was like that for an hour, keeping each other busy with simple questions eventually they put music on to keep it intresting, secretly hoping someone would find them. Spencer won the first round, Toby the second and third. Spencer was too tired and her wrist her to play anymore.

Before they knew it. It was almost seven in the morning. "You could sleep for while."Toby suggested watching Spencer's head bob. "I'll wake you up, when they find us."

_If they find us_. Spencer wanted to add. She snuggled up to Toby and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. Toby grabbed her trench coat and used it as a pillow for her. For awhile he stroked her hair, before his head bobbed and he fell asleep.

**Line Break**

The elevator starting woke them both up. "What happened." Spencer asked

Toby looked "Elevators working." They stood up flushing.

"Elevators working." Spencer repeated grabbing her trench coat, putting it on.

Finally they reached their floor to Aria Montgomery. Spencer's roommate and best friend and a bunch of maintence guys "Guys okay?" Aria asked hugging Spencer

"We're fine."

"Thank God. I decided to check my Facebook today." Aria said "It took the maintence guys awhile to fix the elevator. They didn't want to risk your saftey." She looked at the two. "So. Did you guys make out." Aria asked.

"Yeah. That's so what we did." Spencer said rolling her eyes. Toby smiled at Spencer.

"Definitiley going to have to get stuck in an elevator with you more often." He winks.

"Yeah. Right." Spencer comments, secretly watching him turn around.

Aria turned watching him walk away "Was that my boyfriends roommate?" she asked

"Speaking of how come you never introduced me to him yet."Spencer asked.

"Hey. Let's go get some ice-cream." Aria said grabbing Spencer's hurt wrist. She grit her teeth.

"I actually need to go the nurse and get my wrist checked."

"Alright. Nurse it is." Aria said

"So. How come you never introduced me to your boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"You know if you like him I could introduce him to you." Aria said trying to change the subject. "Even get his number."

Spencer's phone beeped. She checked it. The messangers name was Elevator guy. "I think he already has my number?" Spencer questioned checking the message,

**Would you like to go to the movies Saturday night? **

She looked back into Toby's hall and smiled. Thinking.

_Maybe I'll have to get stuck in an elevator ride with him more often._


End file.
